


《水下的机械城》

by Haux



Category: ml - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haux/pseuds/Haux
Summary: 非常感谢您的喜欢





	《水下的机械城》

灵幻新隆总算是将他的哨兵顺利安抚下来，但他们终究是未结合的哨向，安抚效果并不能维持多久。

于是灵幻新隆做出了决定。为了更长久的发展，他必须和自己的徒弟结合。

在正式宣布的时候灵幻新隆是一脸正经的，但是到了真正实施的时候他却紧张得快要爆炸。

“我先声明，我可是第一次。”灵幻新隆的耳根都是烫的。但他告诉自己他可是一个合格的成年人，一个合格的师父，这场情事也应该由他来合理主导。

“嗯，我也是呢师父。”影山茂夫点头。灵幻新隆闷闷地在心里怒号不要在这种时候叫他师父啊。

灵幻新隆往日里总是大张其词的那张嘴此刻无法发声，因为此刻他的口腔内正被影山茂夫硕大发硬的性器塞得满满当当。

性器饱满的顶端戳刺着灵幻新隆脆弱的口腔粘膜，他细嫩柔软的脸颊都因为影山茂夫的性器而鼓起来一小块。

师父正在为自己口交，这个画面实在太过刺激。影山茂夫忍不住抬手去摸他那块鼓起来的脸颊肉，纯稚又色情。

影山茂夫用指尖温柔地抚摸他乖巧的脸颊肉，无声地催促他需要更加卖力。

灵幻新隆稍微深吸了一口气，最终还是小心翼翼地把他整齐的白牙收起了一些，用灵活湿润的舌尖去舔口腔里那根性器的顶端，艰难缓慢地围着它打着转。

他口腔里的空间有限，他并不能很好地把自家徒弟的性器完全吞入，因此性器底端有一截无法被照顾到。灵幻新隆转而用软嫩的手掌心去包裹，还用细长的手指揉捏最底部的那两个囊袋。

影山茂夫的双眼有些发红，灵幻新隆鼓胀的口腔和被磨得血红的唇瓣都是致命的诱发剂。最终影山茂夫还是忍不住将手插进他的发间，下身稍微用了点狠劲。

灵幻新隆是一个尽职尽责的大人，因此他就连喉咙被性器的顶端戳弄时也不忘舔一舔性器的柱身。当然也有可能是因为他的舌尖被顶得无处安放。

看见灵幻新隆因为难受而通红的眼尾，影山茂夫放松了力度，手掌也顺着他茶金色的发尾往下，用温热包住了他的后颈。这对影山茂夫来说是一种无声又绝对的掌控，会带给他极大的安全感。

但在看到灵幻新隆溢满水光的双眼时，影山茂夫又开始怀疑到底是谁在掌控谁。

灵幻新隆的眼睛很有灵性，就算他的口腔被饱涨的性器塞满，他还是能用他的眼睛说出最美的情话。

他从始至终，都是接纳着影山茂夫的。

看着他的眼睛，影山茂夫突然就想起来漆黑干咳的夜晚，还有揉着月亮笑意的潮汐。他伸出手揉了揉散落在灵幻新隆后颈的碎发。

想在他去过的路上洒满星星。影山茂夫揉着那些茶金色的头发想。

尽管影山茂夫在射精的时候抽出了性器，但浓白的精液不可避免地洒落了一些在灵幻新隆的喉间和唇角。

在影山茂夫有些难以置信的眼神里，灵幻新隆看着他笑了，伸出粉红色的舌尖舔走了嘴角处的白色液体，喉结上下滚动着把徒弟的精液全部咽进食道。

最后他有些不怀好意地握住了影山茂夫的手腕，挑挑眉:“味道一般。”

简简单单的四个字就能让影山茂夫的理智彻底断了弦。影山茂夫抱住了灵幻新隆依旧瘦弱的身躯，让他双腿分开坐在了自己的大腿上。灵幻新隆有些不太自在地动了动身子，被影山茂夫一手按住了腰。

“师父，你把我蹭硬了。”影山茂夫语气平淡地说着糟糕的话，话音刚落的时候就顺手把一根手指送进了灵幻新隆的体内。灵幻新隆低呼了一声。他的那处高热紧涩，看来需要点东西来协助一下。

影山茂夫突然冲着灵幻新隆笑，非常微小的弧度，却足以让灵幻新隆被迷得头脑昏涨。

影山茂夫指尖微光闪过，灵幻新隆的体内就开始自动分泌一些黏腻而又透明的液体。也不知道是不是灵幻新隆的错觉，他总觉得自己身后那处分泌出来的液体里似乎带了点催情的成分。

哨兵原来还有这种能力的吗？影山茂夫身上还有多少他没有挖掘出来的力量？灵幻新隆开始怀疑人生。

影山茂夫按了按他的穴肉，很满意地发现它们不再干涩开始变得湿软。紧接着他又伸进去两根手指，并且毫不留情地在灵幻新隆的体内撑开了他的手指。他可怜的师父因为这番举动呜咽着软了腰，两条手臂也紧紧地抱住了自家徒弟的后背。

影山茂夫并不着急，他耐心而又仔细地替灵幻新隆做着扩张，动作温柔沉稳，仿佛抵在灵幻新隆小腹上那个硬得发胀的器官不是他的一般。

结果反倒是灵幻新隆自己先按捺不住了，影山茂夫实在太会撩拨人，或许是那些液体的缘故，他的后穴正空虚得发痒，正被影山茂夫搅动得发出黏腻的水声。

“mob……快进来……”

在影山茂夫终于结束他绵长的前戏并将手指抽出之后，灵幻新隆身下那个隐秘而湿润的入口开始一张一合地收缩着，仿佛无声地邀请着影山茂夫的入侵。

影山茂夫将手指上的液体抹在了灵幻新隆弧度挺翘的臀部上，扶着自己发硬的性器抵住了那个柔软的入口，凑过去亲了亲灵幻新隆的嘴角。

“师父，我进去了。”

随着影山茂夫毫无波澜的语气，灵幻新隆能感觉到后穴里被挤进了一个灼热而又滚烫的粗大物体，骑乘的姿势让它进得更深，穴口被撑得极开，撑成了薄薄的一层贴覆在性器上。

灵幻新隆抬起手来捂住了自己的嘴，强迫着不让自己发出太过羞耻的呻吟。他的后穴里那根粗大的性器正一点一点地入侵着，他终于熬到它完全进入之后他才放下了手，趴在影山茂夫的肩膀上小小声地喘。

总算成功地完全将师父占有了，影山茂夫有种错觉自己现在正身处黑色的浓稠的，甜腻美妙的梦乡。

“师父，你的呼吸很烫，”影山茂夫的手贴在灵幻新隆的腰侧，那里瘦得几乎只剩一层温热的肌理，“这样我会有点困扰。”

会产生想要把身上这个男人压在床上狠命贯穿的念头，最好把他操得浑身发软，哭着喊着求他停下。

从未体验过的异物入侵感让灵幻新隆不由自主地缩紧，穴壁和性器贴合得更为紧密，他甚至能感受到性器的经络和它头部隐隐的跳动。

影山茂夫扣着他的腰，试探性地往上顶了顶。

“等……等一下，你先别动，”灵幻新隆的声调瞬间拔高，“太撑了我还没完全适应……啊！”

影山茂夫实在控制不住，几个深深的挺入便成功阻止了灵幻新隆从那张嘴里再说出点什么糟糕的话。

灵幻新隆的惊叫声里隐隐约约透了点哭腔，影山茂夫凑过去吻他，贴着他微微湿润的唇瓣温柔地安抚辗转，总算是成功让他稍微放松了下来。

穴肉终于不再裹得死紧，影山茂夫开始一点一点地开拓，一寸一寸地更加深入。灵幻新隆紧紧地抓着徒弟的手臂，那里流畅的肌肉线条让他有些迷茫地感慨影山茂夫真的长大了。

各种意义上的长大。

等到灵幻新隆终于适应了，影山茂夫的动作立刻变得大开大合起来。他不断变换角度挺动，寻找刚才扩张时能够让灵幻新隆惊叫出来的那块软肉。

性器头部狠狠地戳中一点，灵幻新隆颤着声音呻吟。影山茂夫低下头去轻轻地啃吻着灵幻新隆因为快感而暴露出来的脖颈，下身则是执着而凶狠地撞击。

灵幻新隆忍不住伸出手想要触碰自己的性器，却被徒弟的手拍掉了:“师父你只能被我插射。”

灵幻新隆突然就很想哭，他家徒弟什么时候成了这幅德行？

“不要……不要再撞那里了……”灵幻新隆眼底情不自禁泛起湿润，身后被狠狠地摩擦贯穿，最敏感最碰不得的地方偏偏被人拿捏在手中毫不留情地玩弄。

他的呻吟被撞得破碎，影山茂夫一把将他捞起来后又压在床上，这一连串的动作让影山茂夫埋在灵幻新隆体内的性器狠狠地擦过穴肉。

灵幻新隆忍不住呜咽一声，射了出来。

“师父好快。”身材挺拔的徒弟把清瘦得有些脆弱的师父压在床上亲，含住他柔软饱满的唇瓣描摹舔吻，直将他原本就被磨红了的嘴唇亲得水光潋滟。

同时他身下的动作也不停，师父高潮过后不断收缩的穴肉缠得他很舒服，他毫不留情地轰开正软软地蠕动着想排斥他的肠壁，直接冲到最深处狠狠戳弄。

灵幻新隆被吻得有些喘不上来气，本来就因为高潮而变得更敏感的后穴还被这样玩弄，他被逼得眼角泛红，泪水溢出眼眶，被堵住的嘴也一直在挣扎着发出呜呜声。

影山茂夫终于吻够了放开他。一开始还显得游刃有余的成年人此刻委屈得不行，被操得快感连连，哭得断断续续的:“不……不要了……呜……”

“是吗，”影山茂夫拉着灵幻新隆的手往他们结合的地方摸去，很认真地在发问，“那师父为什么还把我吸得这么紧？”

灵幻新隆被带着摸到了自己的后穴。穴口被撑得极开，薄薄的一层肠肉紧紧地贴裹着影山茂夫粗大的性器，紧咬不放的同时还渗出一些透明粘腻的液体。

“好大……”他几乎已经被操到失神了，嘴里低声地说出一些让自家徒弟更发疯的话也毫无察觉。

影山茂夫闷哼一声，又来了数十个深深的挺入，最后直直地捅进最深处，射在了他体内。

灵幻新隆被射得忍不住哭出声。太爽了，快感源源不断地浇灌在肠壁上，刺激得他分泌出更多的肠液。

泥泞湿滑的后穴里分泌出的液体层层包裹住影山茂夫的性器，这个认知让影山茂夫原本有些软下来的下体迅速变硬发涨。

“师父，再来一次好不好。”影山茂夫乖巧地亲一亲灵幻新隆干净利落的下颌线，声音慵懒带着性爱过后的余韵。

“还……还来？”灵幻新隆有些害怕地撑起身子往后缩，“我说mob……已经够了吧……”

然而影山茂夫并不是在和他商量。他搂住灵幻新隆的腰狠狠一按，原本因为灵幻新隆后退而翻出去的媚红的穴肉又重新被插进去，挤出了一些和肠液混在一起的白浊。

“啊！”灵幻新隆仰着脖子呻吟，却被影山茂夫抓住空挡，一口咬住了他的喉结。如同野狼捕捉猎物，凶狠而又不容置喙。

“停下……真的够了……”恐怖的快感连绵不断地窜上来，灵幻新隆被逼得太紧，哭喊着在影山茂夫的背上抓，挠出一些细微的血痕。

影山茂夫也没有很在意，只是将灵幻新隆的腿抬起来缠在自己腰间，方便自己进得更深更顺畅。

“呜……”影山茂夫的性器进得太深了，灵幻新隆深深吸了一口气，泪水上涌，眼前一片模糊。

他像是快要溺死的人寻求浮木一般搂住面前徒弟的脖子，和他胸膛相贴。

影山茂夫含住他圆润柔软的耳垂，轻轻地用牙齿磨咬。上身温柔似水，下身却是发了狠地进攻，毫不留情地肆意顶入，每一次都深深地插进最深处。

灵幻新隆收紧手臂，克制不住地淫叫出声。性器和肠肉快速且用力地摩擦，敏感点被频频刺中，画着圈地戳弄，快感源源不断地顺着脊椎迅速爬满了全身，惹得他头皮发麻。

“不要再插了……射不出的……”他被插得有些喘不过气，只能咬着徒弟的肩膀含糊不清地乞求。却没想到带着哭腔的哀求却让影山茂夫又硬了几分。

“师父明明就被插得很开心。”影山茂夫听起来甚至有些委屈。

“快给我……”灵幻新隆实在忍不住了，他原本白净的皮肤此刻渗着一层情欲的薄红，“mob。”

“好。”影山茂夫点头答应，把灵幻新隆的腿分得更开，顶得他的双腿无力发软，再也缠不住他的腰而缓缓垂下，脚趾也蜷缩着，几乎有些崩溃地哭喊求饶。在十几次又深又长的冲刺之后，影山茂夫终于又射进了后穴的最深处。灵幻新隆也被插射了，但射出来的只是一些稀薄的精水。

他累得说不出话，乖乖地被影山茂夫抱去清洗。

影山茂夫将精液从他被插得软烂的后穴里引出，用温水把灵幻新隆洗得干干净净后放回床上，搂着他盖好被子。

灵幻新隆疲倦地闭上眼，动作轻微地蹭了蹭影山茂夫被他咬伤的肩膀。

“晚安。”

影山茂夫用温热宽大手掌将他的后颈紧紧地包裹住，确认无误之后才吻了吻他亲爱的向导。

“师父，晚安。”


End file.
